


Поле битвы

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Не стоит забывать, что шикарное тело, в котором ходит Такеши Ковач, принадлежит не ему, а Элиасу Райкеру. И Лоренс Бэнкрофт недаром хочет для своего свежекупленного Посланника тело Элиаса Райкера.





	Поле битвы

В этом мире выбор лишь один — быть хозяином или быть вещью.  
Быть покупателем или быть товаром.  
Быть тем, кто обладает, или быть тем, кем обладают.

***

Лоренс Бэнкрофт — хозяин, Элиас Райкер — вещь.  
Посланник не понимает ничего из того, что происходит между ними, и тем восхитительнее наблюдать за его реакцией.  
А ведь Такеши Ковач и Элиас Райкер очень похожи, — понимает Бэнкрофт, и они совершенно не понравились бы друг другу.

На вечеринке, куда приглашен Ковач в теле Райкера, тот все еще неуклюже переваливается, не освоившись с новой оболочкой.  
Но теперь Лоренс имеет все права хозяина — подходить близко, очень близко, класть руку на плечо, говорить неприятные вещи, от которых Райкер, нет, Ковач, опускает низко голову и зло смотрит исподлобья. И уши, чуть оттопыренные, розовеют от гнева.

И когда Лоренс, глядя поверх толпы, небрежно произносит: «Я обладаю тем, чем не обладает никто в Протекторате, — последним Посланником», — все аплодируют.  
Все смотрят на Ковача, прикидывают его стоимость, оценивают, не переплатил ли Бэнкрофт за свою новую прихоть. Посланник очень хорошо понимает, что унижен. Он унижен, и он в ярости. На него пялятся, на проданный и купленный товар.  
И он ничего не посмеет сделать.

Точно так же как не посмел Райкер в свое время.  
Лоренс помнит, как тот бесился — большой сильный мужик, абсолютно беспомощный перед тем, кто ему едва до плеча достает. Перед мультимиллиардером, мафом — за спиной триста лет жизни и впереди в три, в тридцать три раза больше.  
Тогда Райкер смотрел на Бэнкрофта, как на насекомое, которое и раздавить-то гадко. Но это Райкер — насекомое-однодневка, чьего существования Бэнкрофт бы и не заметил, если бы этот овод не кусал, не жалил, не напрашивался на то, чтобы его прихлопнули.

Большой, сильный, красивый мужик. Прямая спина, развернутые плечи, округлая подтянутая задница — тело молодого скандинавского бога.  
Упрямая челюсть, потемневшие от ярости глаза.  
Очень красивый зверь. Такого не надо приручать — только испортишь, он хорош на воле, в естественной среде.  
И такого все равно хочется оставить себе. Чтобы таскать за собой на поводке, а он ярился бы на каждого, кто подойдет чуть ближе.

Когда Райкер орал и бесновался, что загасит Бэнкрофта за убийство Мэри-Лу Хинчли, найдет доказательства, прижмет к ногтю, распотрошит и выпустит все кишки, тот только пожимал плечами.  
Этот зверь был хорош в своем неистовстве — только полицейский ошейник слишком тугой. Никто не позволит какому-то детективу прижать мафа, даже если маф виновен в чьей-либо настоящей смерти.

А Лоренс не убивал бедную маленькую шлюху. Он не убивает шлюх, только их оболочки, а потом замещает испорченные, истерзанные тела на новые — более красивые и дорогие.  
Он предпочитает смерть по согласию. И секс по согласию. Для чего еще покупать женщин и мужчин?  
Это принцип, который Лоренс Бэнкрофт никогда не нарушает.  
Он гордится тем, что у него есть принципы.

Но Райкер — с ним бы Лоренс хотел по согласию? А может, нет?  
Искушение было слишком велико.  
Лоренс знал, что может легко взять Райкера — присвоить себе, сделать своим. Не нарушая принципов.

И именно так он и сделал.

Подставить Элиаса Райкера оказалось до смешного легко. Даже странно, что раньше никому, даже тем, кого коп до печенок достал, не пришло это в голову. А может, ни у кого из них нет столько денег, чтобы купить департамент полиции.  
Элиаса Райкера обвинили в том, что он превысил служебные полномочия, отчего пострадали невинные люди. Его подружка, Кристин Ортега, лично надела на него наручники. И Райкер, послушный, как бык с кольцом в ноздрях, позволил ей — не в силах причинить боль любимой женщине.

Трагедия шекспировского масштаба.  
В тот вечер Мириам нежно поцеловала своего мужа в щеку, показывая, что довольна тем, как семья избавилась от опасного зверя.

 

Планы на Райкера самые разные.  
Лоренс не торопится.

Заточение делает мягче людей, запертых в собственном сознании, в своих воспоминаниях, которые они перебирают день за днем — не в силах ничего изменить.  
Вот пусть и Райкер подумает о сроке, который ему придется провести в одиночестве. И о том, что когда он вернется — через двести лет — его настоящее тело давно истлеет. Кристин Ортега не дождется его, ее настоящее тело истлеет тоже, и они никогда не узнают друг друга, даже если встретятся.  
Никто не будет хранить тело Райкера для него. По закону его могут отдать любому, кому посчитают нужным. И сам Райкер, выйдя на свободу, проведет остаток своей сломанной ненужной жизни в нищете и в синтетической оболочке, как в чужом костюме, — на свалке. Проклиная вся и всех, и свою несговорчивость, прежде всего.  
Пусть подумает об этом.

Лоренс не навещает Райкера, чтобы объяснить ему столь простые вещи, — зачем, это не в его стиле. Есть другие, кто знает, как вскрыть любого непокорного упрямца.  
И Лоренс смотрит записи, видит, как тот сжимает в кулаки в наручниках и упрямо стискивает челюсти, так что желваки играют. Прекрасное зрелище.  
Элиас Райкер не хочет быть вещью.

Бэнкрофт крутит эти записи, даже не трогая себя. Он не хочет разрядки здесь и сейчас. Он хочет Райкера — хочет этого зверя целиком, без суррогатов, по взаимному согласию, чтобы наслаждаться им долго. Очень долго. Пока не надоест.  
А потом — не дать ему умереть настоящей смертью, как бы тот ни просил.  
Держать его при себе трофеем и любоваться тем, как тот ненавидит своего хозяина с каждым годом все сильнее.  
Или выгорит, или сойдет с ума, или будет лизать руки преданным домашним животным.

Месяц за месяцем Райкер не поддается.  
Лоренс уже подумывает, не клонировать ли его и не выебать ли от души клона? А потом позволить клону трахнуть себя — тоже сладкая мысль.  
Клона Райкера можно даже убить.  
Это ведь неразрывно связано.  
Желание. Смерть. Возрождение.  
Он может очень долго и часто убивать Райкера. И позволить ему убить себя — на пике острых ощущений.

 

Еще немного, и Лоренс не сдержался бы.  
Но неожиданно поставщик диковинок находит среди разного хлама действительно уникальную вещь — заточенного на многие сотни лет последнего Посланника.

Отдать тело Райкера новому приобретению — решение отнюдь не спонтанное. В конце концов, любую оболочку надо «выгуливать», чтобы не застоялась, не растеряла форму. Лоренсу любопытно посмотреть, что представляет из себя Посланник.  
И если не понравится, всегда можно швырнуть обратно на склад, туда, где его и нашли. А заодно снова нажать на Райкера, показав, как кто-то другой в его теле трахает дорогую Кристин Ортега.

 

Бэнкрофт не разочарован.  
Посланник и в самом деле хорош. Лучше Райкера — живучее, изобретательнее. Этот бы не попался в такую глупую ловушку, не позволил бы себе так подставиться. И в тоже время Бэнкрофт почти с забытым восторгом узнает в нем и ярость, и ненависть, и непокорство Райкера.  
Этот товар стоит своих денег.

 

Он выгуливает своего Посланника на коротком поводке, водит в разные странные места. С ним безопасно, хоть Бэнкрофт и так не боится умереть. Сколько раз он уже умирал — такая же обыденность, как и всё остальное.  
Но Посланник уникален. Таких больше нет.  
Райкер уникален. Таких больше нет.  
Оболочек Бэнкрофта — десятки, все они тщательно охраняются, их берегут как зеницу ока. Оболочки стоят дорого и ничего не стоят — ничего не значат — потому что их можно заменить. Одну на другую.  
А у этих двоих ничего такого нет — потому они столь ценны.  
Второго Посланника не найти.  
Второго Райкера не найти.

Потом Лоренс чуть отпускает поводок — посмотреть, как зверь большими прыжками уносится на свободу.  
С каждой своей прогулки он возвращается все более избитым.  
Все более красивым.

От него все сильнее пахнет иначе. Не стерильным запахом хранилища, от которого никому не избавится поначалу.  
Теперь Посланник пах кровью.  
Горячим металлом.  
Жизнью.  
Смертью.  
Настоящей смертью, которой так страшатся, что говорят о ней чуть ли не шепотом.

Лоренс очень хорошо понимает, что чувствует Кристина Ортега, глядя на Ковача, — это Райкер и не Райкер. Настоящий и ненастоящий.  
Можно узнать и не узнать. Радоваться схожести и ужасаться.

В конце концов Лоренс выбирает самый очевидный выход — он приходит к Ковачу в оболочке Мириам, своей жены. Он говорит как Мириам, ходит как Мириам, он знает все ее уловки и ужимки. Они женаты больше ста лет, он подделывает ее идеально.  
Лоренс позволяет Ковачу — изголодавшемуся телу Райкера — трахать себя. Слышит свои стоны голосом Мириам и просит еще.  
Он тот, кто обладает, — и в то же время тот, кем обладают.

Уходит совершенно неудовлетворенным. Он оттрахан, да. Оболочка Мириам оттрахана. Но это все ненастоящее.  
Райкер снова ускользает из рук. А Ковач остается, дерзит и не отводит взгляд, когда его хозяин пристально рассматривает новые ушибы, синяки и ожоги.

 

Тело Райкера — поле битвы.  
Армии сражаются, несут потери, отступают и снова идут в бой.  
Лоренс Бэнкрофт уверен, что не проиграет.  
В конце концов он всегда может приказать изготовить оболочку Элиаса Райкера — для личного пользования.

Вещь будет ждать своего часа, нетронутая, — и когда наступит время, Бэнкрофт возьмет все, что полагается ему по праву как хозяину.


End file.
